


It’s All So Incredibly Loud

by lasagnabastard



Category: The Dark Pictures: Little Hope (Video Game)
Genre: Andrew suffers with long term memory issues, also Daniel and Andrew are roommates, and Daniel’s a good friend, au where everyone’s a real person, his bonk on the head was rather serious after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasagnabastard/pseuds/lasagnabastard
Summary: Every once in a while, Andrew will wake up in the middle of the night and have to piece together his memory. A bus crash’ll do that to a guy.Just a short snippet of what I think life would be like for Andrew after the events that unfolded in Little Hope, Massachusetts.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	It’s All So Incredibly Loud

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to Glass Animals’ song It’s All So Incredibly Loud on repeat (hence, the title). I feel like listening to it while reading would be kinda cool, but you don’t have to if you don’t want to, obvs

Andrew hugs the pillow tightly to his chest, placing its head on his shoulder and his chin on its neck. He remembers his sister getting it for him about a year back. No, she isn’t his sister. Is she? Andrew thinks for a moment, his eyes squeezed shut. No. She’s not his sister. She might as well be, though. They have that type of friendship. 

God, what’s her name again? Tabitha? Tilly? Tanya? Taylor? Taylor. 

Andrew holds onto that piece of information like his life depends upon it. In some bass ackwards way, he’s convinced it does. 

He looks over at the man pretending to sleep in the bed opposite his own. He tries to remember the man’s name, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he comes up empty. He starts throwing random names at his brain until one sticks. David? Dennis? Daniel? “Daniel,” Andrew says out loud, though he doesn’t mean to. 

“Yeah, buddy?” Daniel asks softly, opening his eyes and propping himself up on his elbow. Andrew looks at him, stunned, not registering that he said Daniel’s name out loud. 

Daniel slides the covers off of himself and stands up, walking over to Andrew’s bed. He sits down beside Andrew. “Can I hug you?” He asks. Andrew stays silent and still for a prolonged moment before slowly nodding. Daniel wraps an arm around Andrew’s shoulders, and Andrew leans into him. 

“I know you just said it but, do you remember my name?” Daniel’s hand is idly rubbing up and down Andrew’s bicep. It’s comforting, Andrew thinks. 

“Daniel,” Andrew mumbles, slightly muffled as his face is still mushed into the pillow. 

“That’s good.” Daniel squeezes Andrew’s arm, just a little bit. He brings his other hand to pet the pillow animal’s fur. “What about this guy? Do you remember who got him for you?”

Andrew nods, but takes a second to respond verbally. He knows Daniel means well, but can’t help but feel patronized. “Taylor did. About a year ago. Just after,” he stops there, and Daniel knows how that sentence ends. He can feel Andrew start to shake as he begins crying. He does his best to let Andrew know that he doesn’t have to stop himself from crying. Daniel feels tears form in his own eyes as he remembers that god forsaken night. 

Daniel reaches for the box of tissues on Andrew’s nightstand, Andrew slipping down slightly as Daniel moved. He readjusts when Daniel is back sitting upright next to him. Daniel hands Andrew a tissue before grabbing one for himself. 

“Thanks,” Andrew says, his voice still shaky and cracking. 

“Anytime, Drew.” Daniel’s voice is just as unsteady.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain: Stop babying Andrew because you hc he has autism  
> Me, who was projecting onto him: IM NOT-
> 
> (Also, OG rainbow unicorn pillow pet, in case you were wondering)


End file.
